Talk:Lobais
The elemental and Avatar summoned by Lobais correspond to the current Vana'diel day (ie. Dark Elemental and Fenrir on Darksday). Just fought this NM today on Watersday and he used Dark Elemental & Fenrir, so this might not always be the case. I have changed the page to reflect my experience.--Asmoranomar 14:07, 21 May 2007 (CDT) They said they nerfed this NM in a recent update, but I really don't see how. >.<; It is still way overpowered... --Kyrie 06:38, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Fought this last night, I think it was earthsday and he used Dark Elemental and Fenrir. Also the Astral Flow was MUCH weaker than before the nerf. We all took about 400-450 Damage, not the 800+ it used to be. Don't even think we lost anyone to it. --Masse 23:59, 12 December 2007 (UTC) I can confirm that this NM's 2HR has been adjusted. Does around ~400dmg with Shell II up. Zaliek 01:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Took this thing out recently... definitely not as bad as it use to be. Confirmed 200-400 DMG with Shell II up also. The front page is very misleading. Just have two members with curaga and you should be fine. Its the easiest way to keep everyone alive. Yeah he still can be a mean taru but have a WHM and then an extra mage with curaga also and you'll be fine :/ Rinielenika 11:16, 17 March 2009 (UTC) * I fought this NM today 09/11/09. With a party of 5, ( NIN/WAR, COR/WHM, RDM/WHM, SAM/NIN, THF/NIN ) was incredibly easy. The 2 hour was easily countered by a ES Curaga and everyone was back to normal. The COR rolled a 7 with his Magus's Roll, and the RDM casted Shell II on the group. The room took less that 10 minutes to clear, and the NM itself was easily done. COR slept the Dark Elemental ( which can easily be done by a BRD if you don't have a COR ). No deaths, but no drop. As ive noticed, the Human has given me the best drop rate, Elvaan and Galka was very unreliable, Mithra was decent, and I was yet to see a Taru drop out of the 5 we did. Post-June 2010 * Soloed as 76THF/DNC Howling Moon did 261 on Darksday. 1/1 Swift Belt TH4 :D June 21 2010 * Annihilated this NM as 75 tarutaru sam/dnc. 2hr was overkill. Popped, used Sekkanoi Gekko->Kasha, 2hr Yukikaze->Gekko was about to Kasha but it was dead. Fought on Lightsday, Howling Moon did 61 dmg. Ate a Jack-o-Lantern, average gear (Hagun, Hachiman and haste/str gear. no Askar) This is post June 2010 update. --IslingtonTheTaru 04:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * Easily soloed as 76PUP/38DNC with Soulsoother frame/head. --Rahskala 01:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo as NIN75/WAR37. Howling Moon has never done more than 200. Shadows only taken frequently by Fomor's Elemental's spells. However, the drop rate is not very good. 0/14 myself (0/2 with TH4 help), know of two others at 0/11 and 0/17. --Gadwin 17:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo SMN80/WHM40, didn't break stoneskin with 2hr--Nullo 21:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo SMN76/THF38. Cleared room first. The Fomors do not and Taurs do NOT aggro at this level. Used Light Spirit for Protect/Shell and Titan for Earthen Ward. Used Garuda as tank and activated Aerial Armor. Garuda used Predator Claws and then Lobais summoned Fenrir for 2-hour, very minimal damage. Popped a Wing for TP, used Sneak Attack + Spirit Taker (I am a MP whore, what can I say...) Had Garuda use Predator Claws again and Lobais fell. Ver easy win. Belt dropped first time. --Gelderelk 15:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) * Yawn-fest as 90RDM/45SCH. Didn't clear room (had full Fomor Hate), buffed with Composure, Refresh II, Pro/Shell V, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Aquaveil. Popped NM, silenced Dark Elemental and nuked Fomor with Tier IVs. I wasn't counting, but it didn't take too many nukes. I was BSing around cause I had a new macro set in light of /SCH, and he summoned Fenrir on me. Never broke Stoneskin. 0/1 and didn't feel like staying around to farm more. Renarudo 11:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC)